From WO 95/24314 A1 a printing unit of this general type is known. Four blanket-to-blanket printing groups are arranged vertically, one above another, and can be moved horizontally relative to one another in the area of their blanket-to-blanket printing points. To accomplish this, the printing groups situated on the same side of the web are each mounted within a shared frame. At least one of the frames can be moved horizontally.
EP 12 64 686 A1 discloses a printing unit with blanket-to-blanket printing groups arranged vertically one above another. The printing group cylinders are mounted in a center frame section, and the two inking units are each mounted in outer frame sections. These outer frame sections can be moved horizontally relative to the center frame section, in order to introduce plate-handling devices into the space between them as needed.
From DE 22 34 089 C3, a web-fed offset rotary printing press is known. A panel section having multiple printing groups can be moved relative to a panel section having the corresponding impression cylinders. The printing group cylinders and the allocated inking units are mounted together as units in this panel section such that they can be moved and/or removed.
In DE 43 27 278 C2 a printing unit having the structural design of a side frame is disclosed, on which transfer and forme cylinders, of a specific circumferential format, are rotatably mounted. Specific modular inking units from various types of inking units can be used as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,381 A shows a printing unit that can be flexibly equipped for various printing processes and numbers of printing points. In each case, the inking units and the printing group cylinders are arranged one above another in the form of a tower, and as such can be moved toward one another and/or away from one another. Different types and different numbers of printing units and inking units or inking systems can be selectively used in a standard frame.
From EP 02 46 081 A2, a printing unit, having multiple modular units, each containing the printing cylinders of a printing group, and containing units configured as inking units, is known. The inking units are horizontally adjustable relative to the printing cylinders for the purpose of engagement and disengagement, and vertically can be placed in contact with different printing groups, for example with different printing groups of different printing lengths. The modular units that contain the printing cylinders can be interchanged as needed with modular units of other printing lengths.
DE 102 02 385 A1 shows a drive train between the cylinders of a printing group with variable printing lengths. Two intermediate gears are arranged between cylindrical spur gears that do not mesh with one another.
In EP 06 99 524 B1 drive trains for printing units are disclosed. In one embodiment, a paired drive for the printing group cylinders is accomplished with a single motor via enmeshed spur gears.
WO 03/039872 A1 describes printing group cylinders that, in one embodiment, are actuated in pairs by a drive motor. A transmission that couples the two cylinders is enclosed in its own housing.
In DE 195 34 651 A1 a printing group for use in indirect printing, comprised of a three-cylinder system for single-sided printing or a four-cylinder system for double-sided printing on a web of printing substrate, is known. All of the cylinders, or all but one cylinder in the respective cylinder system have a bearing support on one side of each cylinder that has rectilinear, radially displaceable jaws, wherein the opposite, other side of each cylinder is equipped with a fixed bearing support without adjustable jaws. To execute a change in the axial distance to the adjacent cylinder in all but one cylinder, additional operating cylinders that act orthogonally to the movable jaws are provided for displacing the cylinders. Because the axial spacing of the cylinders is adjustable, different printing substrate thicknesses, etc. can be compensated for, and different web widths can be processed. An inclined positioning of the forme cylinder as a diagonal resister adjustment is also possible. All movement processes for the support elements can be implemented using a computing and storage unit, in which the target positions of the relevant mechanisms are stored, and which is connected at its input side to measured-value transducers that scan the positions of the cited mechanisms, and at its output side to drives for positioning these mechanisms. A separately actuated electric motor is provided for each of the cylinders. Each of the forme cylinders is also equipped with an auxiliary drive for an axial displacement that effects its lateral register adjustment.
From EP 03 31 870 A2 a device for mounting a pair of cylinders in a printing press is known. The bearing housings, each of which supports a journal of the cylinder, can be acted upon by an arrangement of pressure medium cylinders with forces that are equal to one another, different from one another, or the same in groups, in order to adjust a distance between the cylinders, wherein the respective direction of action of each of the pressure medium cylinders is the same. With this arrangement of pressure medium cylinders an essentially unidimensional adjustment is therefore possible. The adjustable forces can be adjusted or preselected during machine operation or even prior to the start of machine operation using an adjustment/preselection/control or regulation device. If the device is a controller, a sensor is allocated to this controller, and reports its observations to the controller. The pressure adjusted at the pressure medium cylinders by the controller can be continuously adjusted as needed, for example, to correspond to the press speed of the cylinders or to correspond to the rotational speed of these cylinders within broad limits during operation of the device.
EP 0 941 850 A1 relates to a control device for controlling the printing of one or more material webs in a rotary printing press from a control panel, which device comprises an analysis table configured to hold at least one printed sample for examination. The control device has an interface system between an operator and the individual components of the printing press, with a selection device for selecting all functions of the printing press. A control and monitoring system is provided, which is suitable for transferring selected data to the rotary printing press in order to activate the selected component of the printing press.
In WO 02/081218 A2 individual linear bearings for two transfer cylinders, each mounted in sliding frames, are known, An actuator for the sliding frames can be configured as a cylinder that can be acted upon by pressure medium. In order to define an end position for the adjusting movement extending crosswise to the cylinder plane, an adjustable stop is provided.
From DE 102 44 043 A1 devices for adjusting rollers in a printing press are known. The two ends of a roller that exerts a contact force on an adjacent rotational body are each mounted in a support bearing having a roller socket that is capable of radial travel. Each support bearing has a plurality of actuators that can be acted upon by a pressure medium and themselves act on the roller. A roller that can be adjusted in this manner is also engaged, for example, against a forme cylinder.
From DE 38 25 517 A1 a device for the engagement/disengagement and adjustment of inking unit and/or dampening unit rollers of a printing press is known. A memory-programmable control device automatically controls the position of an inking unit or dampening unit roller in relation to a stationary distribution roller using an input, predetermined contact force. The memory-programmable control device issues a positioning command to an electric actuator. The actuator, which is configured as a direct-current motor, passes the positioning command on to a corrector element. The corrector element is responsible for the mechanical displacement of the inking unit or dampening unit roller. The electric actuator and the corrector element are arranged in a roller socket of the adjustable inking unit or dampening unit roller. With the device known from DE 38 25 517 A1, a remote adjustment of the inking unit or dampening unit roller is possible. Based upon a basic setting for the adjustable inking unit or dampening unit rollers, for various production methods, adjustment values for other settings can be stored in the memory-programmable control device. Therefore, the adjustment values for the inking unit or dampening unit rollers are dependent upon the production method selected. Adjustment values, which are input in advance, for the various settings that correspond to the production method, are determined by the memory-programmable control device using a program.
From WO 03/049946 and WO 2004/028810 A1, methods for operating an inking unit or dampening unit of a printing press are known. In the inking unit or dampening unit at least three rollers or cylinders are provided, which can come into contact with one another in at least two roller strips. At least one of the rollers is mounted in a machine frame so as to be displaceable in relation to the other rollers. The displaceably mounted roller is pressed into the gap between the adjacent rollers with a force that is adjustable in terms of degree and direction, to effect the variable adjustment of the respective contact force.
From DE 36 10 107 A1, a setting device for adjusting the position of a roller is known, and with which, the roller can be engaged against a counter roller, or disengaged from that roller. At each roller end, a roller journal is mounted in a bearing block, resting in a stationary bearing housing. The latter is comprised of a base plate and a guide plate, which extends along the outer end surface of the bearing block. The bearing block has guide jaws that encompass the guide plate, so that the bearing block can be displaced along the guide plate. In the base plate are two hydraulic pistons that act on one side to displace the bearing block in one direction. To shift the bearing block in the other direction, in the upper area of the guide plate an additional hydraulic piston is arranged, which acts on the roller journal. A preferred area of application for adjustment devices of this type is wet pressing or smoothing units in paper machines. Other areas of application include plastic calenders or roller units.